Starry Night
by AlwaysMoreFun
Summary: "He took in the scenery of the night sky noting the way some of the stars disappeared momentarily to twinkle back into existence seconds later. It was soothing. Kanda stood up sharply. What the hell was he doing thinking that stargazing with the fucking midget was soothing?"


**So this isn't really anything just something that popped into my head as I was running and I had to write down.**

 **Enjoy nonetheless :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: no sadly, I do not own the wonderful boys of DGM**

* * *

"Shit!" Lavi exclaimed followed by a round of giggling as he slammed into the railing.

"Watch it!" Kanda yelled in return barely supporting the taller boy's weight as they stumbled their way up the stairs.

It was an effort to say the least considering Kanda could hardly walk in a straight line without carrying the dead weight. Why he'd let Lavi convince him to take that shot out of his knowledge, and why he'd then let him convince him those ten shots that followed were a good idea was completely beyond him.

"Yuu!" The red head whined, latching onto Kanda's arm, "my feet hurt!"

Kanda smacked the man away and wondered why the hell that idiot got to complain, "so do mine!"

Lavi frowned, "where's Al?"

"We're almost there," he groaned, seeing their destination two doors down, "you'll see the dumbass soon."

"Yay!" The taller man yelled, mood lifting again.

After another ten or so difficult steps that felt like they took two hours the two finally reached Allen Walker's door. Rather than knocking gracefully Kanda merely slammed the red head against it, watching him slide down the surface as he groaned in pain with a self-satisfied smirk, and shook his shoulders in relief.

A few moments later light could be seen under the door followed by rustling noises that grew closer. The door opened to reveal a very tired, very confused white-headed boy.

"Kanda?" He asked groggily looking down at his feet where a very drunk Lavi laid sprawled across his doormat, "Lavi?"

Lavi perked up immediately at the boys voice and threw himself against his legs, "Al!" He cooed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Allen shot a questioning look at Kanda who only turned away in response, "uh," Allen rubbed the man latched onto him hands assuredly, "hey Lavi, what are you doing?"

"Yuu and I had shots!" He exclaimed grandly, waving his arms at the gesture, "Yuu vomited in a bush on the way here! It was great, Al!"

"What the hell?" Kanda demanded smacking Lavi upside the head, "you took your fucking shirt off and ran into the street you damn Usagi!"

"Uh," Allen seemed very overwhelmed by the scene.

Lavi sighed, "you're always so mean to me Yuu."

"Stop calling me that before I deck you!" Kanda shot back, his buzz almost entirely worn off from the release of the contents of his stomach and Lavi's annoying behaviour.

The red head ignored him and snuggled up against the smaller boy, "I'm tired 'Len, wanna sleep," he gurgled as he did exactly that and fell asleep right against the midget's legs. Kanda tried hard not to become annoyed by the rabbit's clingy behaviour towards the Moyashi and failed miserably.

"Oh, dammit Lavi!" Allen groaned, detaching himself and wincing as Lavi flopped onto the floor with a thud.

Both men held their breath as they waited for the other man to wake up but when it seemed they were safe they sighed in relief.

"Um," Allen said awkwardly looking up at a spaced out Kanda, "can you help me carry him inside?"

Kanda snorted, "should just let the idiot sleep out here all not," but nonetheless he picked up the idiots shoulders while the other boy got his legs and hauled him into his small apartment and onto the couch.

Allen exhaled, looking at the older man again, "want some water or anything?"

"No," Kanda snapped harshly, averting his eyes from Allen's wide silver ones, "I think I'm just gonna go home."

Allen frowned, nothing the way the older man stumbled a bit as he made his way to the door, "are you sure?"

"I'm _fine!_ Fucking Moyashi."

Regardless, Allen followed the longhaired man out the door and onto the landing out front.

Kanda turned around to study him with a look of what appeared to be contempt before leaning against the railing. Allen mimicked the gesture and rested his chin upon his palm.

"Nice night," Allen remarked, breathing out slowly, "You can see the stars."

Kanda didn't acknowledge the comment but simply turned his head upwards to see the sky. The Moyashi was right it was a nice night. He took in the scenery of the night sky noting the way some of the stars disappeared momentarily to twinkle back into existence seconds later. It was soothing.

As soon as the thought appear in his head Kanda stood up sharply. What the hell was he doing thinking that stargazing with the fucking midget was soothing? He clearly wasn't as sobered up as he initially thought he was.

Allen stood up too, looking vaguely concerned, "are you sure you can make it home? You could barely stand a second ago."

The dark haired man exhaled sharply, "dammit Moyashi I _said_ I'm _fine!_ Fuck just go worry about the Usagi or something."

He was about to turn when he heard saw Allen's face darken and chided, "Kanda!" Disapprovingly.

Kanda groaned, "what?"

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence before Allen smiled serenely, "night!"

Kanda kept staring at him with a hard look and Allen asked, "what is it?"

The man cocked his head to the side and whatever look he'd had momentarily was gone, "nothing."

"Come on Kanda!" Allen prodded. Kanda could tell the idiot figured he might be able to get some embarrassing secrets or confessions out of the man in his intoxicated state. No way in hell was he going to tell him about his secret garden or anything of the sort.

The longhaired man looked at Allen again, face unreadable to the other as he did so, before sighing and hanging his head back. "It's no use." He muttered.

"What isn't?" Allen asked in confusion.

Kanda snapped to attention, something flashing in his eyes as he stared at the boy and took a step forward.

Allen stepped back on instinct but stopped after the shock had passed.

Kanda froze when he did so and threw himself back against the railing. Ok now he _really_ had to go home. It didn't help that the damn Moyashi joined him against the railing once more, this time so close their arms were almost touching.

They lapsed into silence once more and Kanda watched as Allen stared at the stars excitedly. He had a look on his face that Kanda recognised as wonder, wonder over something so small and mundane that Kanda just marvelled at the innocence and purity of the gesture. It was something so simple that Kanda took for granted but this boy made it seem like it was the most precious thing in the world. Kanda found himself wishing Allen would look at him like that.

It was then that Kanda snapped and reached out with one hand to turn the surprised man's face towards him and captured his lips with his own.

The moment was so fragile and fleeting that Kanda didn't register what he'd done until he was pulling away and staring at the other boy's eyes.

The thought, _I've really gone and done it now_ , vaguely crossed his mind as he watched Allen bring his fingers to his lips with wide eyes.

"Kanda?" He asked gently, a mix of confusion, surprise and, _fuck his life_ , joy evident in the name.

Kanda pushed away from the railing gently and began taking steady strides towards the staircase. Whether it was the alcohol, the stars or something else that made him do it, it was done and he couldn't erase the shocked look upon the boy's face from his mind even if he wanted to.

"Kanda?" Allen called out again; voice trickling towards Kanda like the stars trickled through the sky.

The longhaired man turned and smiled softly at him, "Night, Allen." He said gently as he continued walking out of sight.

The last thing he saw was the brilliant smile that graced the other mans face as he said his name for the first time.

* * *

 **Kanda is gross and I feel shame at his inner workings.**

 **Also, when Kanda says 'Moyashi' and 'Usagi' he is saying those words in Japanese I didn't forget to translate them to 'Beansprout' and 'Rabbit'**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Hils :)**


End file.
